Maverick Hunter Sailor Saturn
by Starflash
Summary: Megaman X and Sailor Moon Crossover. What if during the time of the first Megaman X game (for SNES), X and Zero had a little help? What if the person to help was Sailor Saturn? This story is an emperiment and may or may not be finished...
1. It Begins

Sorry about that careless mistake, I think it's better now, but remember, I've never really seen Sailor Saturn use her attack, so I looked for a description on the internet. (You'd be amazed at how many different descriptions I found, and almost every one had a different idea about what the attack actually does... No wonder I'm so confused... LoL.) Well, I tried my best to make the attack fit the description that Ryuken has given me along with what I have found on various sites. If it's still wrong, PLEASE let me know. I want to get this attack thing right...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.  
  
~Part One: It Begins~  
  
"Eight Mavericks? This'll take a while..." Megaman X, the leader of the Maverick Hunters sighed, "I wish the wars against the human race would end..."  
  
"Well," Zero, Megaman X's best friend, responded, "We can make that happen, X. We just have to show Sigma what's what. Then this'll be over."  
  
"True, but Zero, we have to hurry, and with eight Mavericks in the way, it'll be a little difficult. Not only that, but we have no idea where Sigma's fortress is!"   
  
"I'll see what I can do about finding Sigma's fortress. Why don't you go and handle the Mav's?"   
  
"Why do I have to be the one to do the fighting?"  
  
"Because, X, you're a better fighter than I am."  
  
"No I'm not! I hate fighting, and you know that!"  
  
"You'll be doing this to end the wars..."  
  
"Fine. Where's the first of them?"  
  
"Chill Penguin is on that one mountain where there always seems to be snow around. You know where I'm talking about, I hope?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. See you later Zero."  
  
"Good luck X!"  
  
"Same to you!" X answered warmly, and then teleported away to find the first Maverick.  
  
*  
  
"What's going on, Sailor Pluto?" Hotaru asked, "Why did you bring me to the Time and Space Gate?"  
  
"Because, your powers and fighting skills are needed elsewhere." Answered the woman who had dark green hair. In this light, though, it looked black.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No 'buts.' I know that you might not like the idea, but you are needed. You're the strongest of all of the Sailor Scouts and the only one whom I can trust to send to the time that you will soon disembark to. Now, transform."  
  
Hotaru held up a purple pen, and called out, "Saturn Planet Power!" There was a flash of purple light, and then she had transformed into her altar ego, Sailor Saturn.  
  
Instead of the black skirt and top that she had been wearing, she now wore a white sailor's uniform with a purple collar and an appallingly high mini skirt to match. She had a dark burgundy bow on her chest with a star-like white crystal in the center. On her forehead glittered a golden tiara with a white gem at the midpoint, and she wore beautiful silver earrings that had the shapes of the planet Saturn at the tops, but below the planets they were long and diamond shaped. In her right hand was a long black staff with an enormous G-shaped blade at the top. On her arms were white gloves that came to her elbow, and she was now wearing knee-high purple lace-up boots where she used to be wearing simple black slip-on shoes.  
  
"What is it that I must do, Sailor Pluto?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"When you arrive at the place where I am going to send you, you must find the ones known as the 'Maverick Hunters.' They need your help, even if they do not yet realize it. The leader's name is Megaman X, but he is often called just X. Help them to defeat their enemies, the Mavericks, and the leader of the Mavericks, who is known as Sigma. There are only two Maverick Hunters remaining from the recent battles with Sigma: Megaman X and Zero. The others have been destroyed or captured. In fact, some of them even joined with Sigma for various reasons. Go, Sailor Saturn. Step through the door."  
  
Sailor Pluto motioned toward the Time and Space Gate, and the door opened automatically. There was nothing but darkness on the other side, but Sailor Saturn went through it anyway. The door closed behind her, and she was in nothingness. She felt like she was standing on nothing, yet she was not floating or flying in anything either. She was just there.  
  
Outside of the door, Sailor Pluto raised the staff that she held. On the top of it was a heart shaped design with a garnet orb in the center of the heart. The door began to glow.  
  
Sailor Saturn felt herself being teleported through time and possibly space, or both, or just space. There was no way of being sure until she reached her destination.  
  
*  
  
X had reached a strange capsule-looking thing that he pondered at for a long while. He got closer to it, and a holographic image of an old man appeared. It was his creator, Dr. Light.   
  
"So you've come..." Dr. Light said, "X, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life, and I hoped the world would allow you to choose a peaceful one. But now it seems that you are destined to fight, or you wouldn't have stumbled upon this capsule. Because I thought the world might need a new champion, I have hidden capsules like this one. If you find and use them you will be able to increase your powers greatly. Step into this capsule and receive an acceleration system to boost your speed. Good luck, X."  
  
X knew that Dr. Light had passed away years ago, and he must have programmed this capsule before he died to get a message through to X. So X did as he had been told, and stepped into the capsule.   
  
Light glowed all around him, and his metal blue boots changed to white, gold, and blue. He tried out his new boots by running, and he was amazed to see how much his speed had been improved. But he still needed to find Chill Penguin, so he moved on.  
  
He searched, destroying various robotic enemies that attacked him, and eventually came upon a steel door that slid open when he touched it. He went in and found that he was in a hallway made of metal covered in ice. On the other end of the hallway was another door that was identical to the one he had come through.  
  
The door behind him latched shut.   
  
Having nowhere else to go, he went through the next door. When he did, it also latched itself. He was now in a room with no exit other than the door that he had come through. On the ceiling was a pull-lever, but, of course, had no idea what it would do. There were blocks of ice all over the room, and there was snow everywhere. Then he noticed on the other side of the room, a fat penguin stood glaring at him. Chill Penguin.  
  
"Megaman X." Said Chill Penguin, "I had a feeling that you'd come here."  
  
X raised his right arm, and his hand moved and went into his arm. A gun barrel replaced it. It was the weapon that he was programmed with, known as a buster gun.  
  
"So, you think you can defeat me?" Chill Penguin asked, obviously amused.  
  
"No, I don't think that. I know it." X answered confidently, "But, if you agree to come back to HQ peacefully-"  
  
"Not a chance!"   
  
"Fine then." X fired a blast of golden energy from his buster gun, and it hit Chill Penguin on the stomach. And so the battle began...  
  
*  
  
(Sailor Saturn's point of view)  
  
I appeared standing somewhere in the snow. I looked around, and concluded that I was in a room that apparently had been frozen. I started to walk around the block of ice that was in front of me, but I immediately jumped back behind it, for there were two others in this room with me: a very stout, fat penguin and a boy who seemed about my age dressed in what looked like light blue armor.  
  
I peeked around the block of ice and watched the battle. I would have jumped in to fight as well, but I had no idea for what reason they were fighting or whose side was the right one to aid. So for the time being, I only observed.  
  
The penguin was firing blocks of ice at the boy from his beak, and though the boy was dodging most of them, he took quite a few hits. Then the penguin gave up with that and slid on his belly towards the boy, his sharp beak straight ahead.  
  
But the boy jumped and used his feet to kick-jump up the wall that he was against. The penguin crashed into the wall, and it took him a moment to stand up.   
  
While the penguin was busy trying to recover from the impact, the boy's right arm, which I had now realized was a gun, had begun to glow with a green light. The light's color changed to blue, and he fired. An enormous blast of blue energy hit the penguin directly on the back, causing him to fall over.  
  
"That's it!" The penguin shouted in fury, "I've had it with you, Megaman X! You die now!" From the penguin's beak came frost that struck the boy and froze him in a block of ice.  
  
I gasped as I realized what the penguin had called the boy: Megaman X. It was the same name that Sailor Pluto had said belonged to the leader of the Maverick Hunters, the ones who I was here to help. So of course, I had to help him.  
  
"Heh, you'll be in there for all eternity. I'll make sure of that." The penguin laughed.  
  
"Oh no you won't!" I shouted, now standing on the block of ice that I had been hiding behind.  
  
I jumped from the ice, spinning my glaive in the air, and when I came down, the glaive struck the penguin on his side (I had been aiming for his head), and I had heard my glaive make that 'twang' sound that it would have made if I had struck metal. This penguin was obviously robotic. However, I had left a very decent sized dent to go along with the ones that had already been there from the damage that the boy had done to him.  
  
"Who the heck are you!?" The penguin shouted, "How did you get in here!?" He seemed both bewildered and angered that I was here.  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, and I'm here to destroy you." I answered him simply. Then I narrowed my eyes fiercely, and demanded, "Tell me who you are."  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but I am Chill Penguin, one of Lord Sigma's eight loyal Mavericks. And I think that I'll be the one to destroy you."  
  
He jumped extremely high and grabbed a lever on the ceiling. Wind began to violently blow around the snow in the room, and the mere force of the wind knocked me over. I was extremely cold in my mini skirt and thin blouse, and now wished that the Sailor Scout uniforms were a little less skimpy.  
  
But the wind was so strong that the block of ice that Megaman X was encased in slid across the room and smashed to pieces against the wall. Chill Penguin stopped the blizzard immediately, probably feeling foolish to have done what he had.   
  
*  
  
(X's point of view)  
  
"What just happened?" I asked, standing up. Then I noticed Chill Penguin and a girl around my age in a battle-ready stance. I nearly laughed hysterically at what she was wearing. It was certainly beautiful on her, but if she were going to fight she'd need a lot more protection than a mini skirt and an extremely thin white blouse.  
  
I then noticed the deadly looking weapon that she held, and the serious look on her face. She was obviously more than she seemed to be if she was able to wield a weapon like that, and from that serious look, she was definitely not as childlike as I would expect from her clothing style.  
  
"Are you Megaman X?" The girl asked me.  
  
"Yeah, are you a Maverick?" I answered her. I needed to know, and if she was I'd have to do my duty as a Maverick Hunter. She shook her head no, but I still wasn't sure if she was telling the truth.  
  
Chill Penguin had taken this opportunity of distraction to fire a block of ice at the girl. She noticed it right on time, however, and hit it back at him with her weapon. It was a direct hit.  
  
"I don't think that I like you very much," the girl shouted at Chill Penguin, "So I'll see to it that I'll never have to deal with you again! Silence Glaive Surprise!" She used her glaive to create a ball of energy that struck Chill Penguin and caused a massive explosion. The whole attack occurred in complete and total silence. When the smoke cleared, Chill Penguin was in pieces. I have to admit, I was very impressed, but who wouldn't be? That technique was deadly.   
  
I walked over to Chill Penguin (or what was left of him) and made my buster gun change back into my hand. I touched a part of him with that hand, for I was very interested in learning his technique of shooting ice. In a moment, I had gained the ability to use the very same attack. I transformed my arm into my buster gun again and tested out my new power by firing at one of the blocks of ice in the room, and then returned my attention to the girl that was there, keeping my buster gun ready.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked her suspiciously. I was still unsure of whether or not she could be trusted.  
  
"My name is Sailor Saturn. I have been sent here to help you, Megaman X." She smiled at me after saying this, as to assure me that she was being truthful. But I was still unsure.  
  
*  
  
(Sailor Saturn's point of view)  
  
It was obvious that he didn't know whether or not he could trust me. I didn't blame him. Why should he trust a total stranger who claims to be here to help him and gives no reason why and no explanation about knowing that he needed help?   
  
"Who sent you?" He asked me, still watching my every move. I noticed that his arm was tense and ready to rise and fire if I made any sudden attempt to attack.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, one of my fellow Sailor Scouts." I answered him, "There are nine-" I corrected myself, "Ten of us, and we are a team that helps to ensure peace on Earth and to maintain love and justice. Sailor Pluto sent me here with instructions to find the Maverick Hunters and aid them in their quest to defeat Sigma and his Mavericks. I promise you that I come to you peacefully."  
  
He still eyed me (and my glaive) suspiciously. He became slightly less tense and said,  
  
"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind dropping your weapon and coming back with me to my headquarters. If you truly come to me peacefully then you will do as I say until I learn to trust you, correct?"  
  
I smiled. I was very impressed by his words. He was smart.  
  
"Yes, I will come with you, but I cannot leave my weapon here. It is extremely important to me. I can, however, do this." I held up my glaive and made it disappear into my subspace pocket.  
  
"Very well." He answered, approaching me cautiously, "So you promise me that you will come back to HQ peacefully with no attempts to attack or escape?"  
  
"You have my word." I still smiled sweetly at him, making sure that he would believe me.  
  
He tried to open what appeared to be a door at the other end of the room but it wouldn't budge. He walked up to me and said,  
  
"I need you to hold my hand for a minute."  
  
He held out his left hand, and I took it, deciding that I could trust him if Sailor Pluto had sent me here to help him.  
  
There was a red jewel on his helmet that I hadn't noticed until now, and it started glowing. Then we began glowing with a bright light and I felt a familiar sensation of swift levitation. He was teleporting us somewhere, probably to his HQ. 


	2. Proof

Here's chapter two! R&R please!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.  
  
~Part Two: Proof~  
  
Sailor Saturn looked around at her new surroundings in awe. Computers and various other machines were all over the place. She knew now that it was the future that she had been sent to, for it was very futuristic technology.   
  
Working at one of the computers was someone who looked the same age as X, and he was wearing red armor much like the blue armor that X wore. From the back of his helmet came long, blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had a blue jewel on his helmet that resembled the red one on X's helmet. He looked up and saw X with Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Maverick?" Zero asked, directing his question at X.  
  
"Her name is Sailor Saturn. She says she's here to help us." X said, glancing at her.  
  
"Oh really?" Zero left the computer and approached them. He looked Saturn in the eyes suspiciously and asked, "How can we be sure you don't work for Sigma?"  
  
That was another name that Sailor Pluto had mentioned. Sigma was the leader of the Mavericks, whatever they were, and he was the Maverick Hunters' enemy.  
  
"No, I'm here to help you stop him." Sailor Saturn answered him, "I promise, I'm here to help."  
  
"Can you prove it?" Zero inquired.  
  
Proof. They wanted proof. But what proof could she provide?  
  
"That penguin... was he one of the Mavericks that I keep hearing about?"  
  
"Yes." X and Zero answered in unison.  
  
"Well, if I was working with Sigma, why would I destroy him? Isn't that proof enough?"  
  
"We'll have to keep our eyes on you for a while..." X said, "That could have been set up. We're not as gullible as that. If Sigma planned this..."  
  
"I am not on Sigma's side!" Sailor Saturn retorted, "I'm under orders to help you!" She then realized the fact that she had rudely snapped at them. That certainly wouldn't earn their trust. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use that tone."  
  
"What makes you think we need your help?" X asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto warned me that you might not think that you need me. But she told me that you really do, whether you agree or not. To be honest, she is the one who knows what's going on, not me. I was just sent here, and she told me that I was supposed to help you defeat your enemy."  
  
"We were programmed with the ability to make decisions for ourselves, so whether or not we will accept your help should be up to us." Zero commented.  
  
"Programmed?" Sailor Saturn's eyes widened in shock, "Are you... robotic?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we're reploids..." X said, staring at her, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know that?"  
  
"Well, come to think of it, your arm becoming a gun was strange, but I thought that maybe it was something about your armor..."  
  
"You aren't from around here, are you?" Zero interrupted, "Robots are really common here. If you were from around here, you would've known that X and I were reploids. Our names are well-known."  
  
"Wait a minute," X said, staring at her, "Are you a reploid or a human?"  
  
"I'm a human, and no, I'm not from here at all." Sailor Saturn told them, now starting to wonder why Sailor Pluto hadn't told her more about this place. Maybe she hadn't been allowed to tell her any more than she already had, or maybe she simply didn't know much herself.  
  
"Well, there we go. You're not with Sigma." X declared, "Sigma is trying to destroy the human race. He wouldn't have you working with him."  
  
"But," Zero said, still suspicious of Saturn, "How do we know that you aren't lying about being human?"  
  
"Tell me how I can prove to you that I am not an enemy. Anything. I will do whatever you tell me to do."  
  
"Alright, then, you wouldn't mind us doing a little test, would you?"  
  
"A test? I guess that would be reasonable. But what kind of test are we talking about, exactly?"  
  
"It's just a small one. See, reploids don't have blood, therefore they can't bleed." Zero explained, "We need to give you a cut, and if you bleed, you're human."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"But Zero, what about the rule?" X asked, shocked that Zero had given the suggestion.  
  
Zero sighed. "We have to break the rule. What else could we do to make sure?"  
  
"What rule, if you don't mind my asking?" Sailor Saturn questioned.   
  
"The first and most important rule of robotics," X answered her, "The rule states that no robot may ever harm a human being. If you're telling the truth about being human, then we can't hurt you in any way. Even though it would only be a small cut, it still applies to the rule."  
  
"Then I'll cut myself. There isn't a rule that forbids humans to harm themselves, is there?"  
  
X and Zero stared at her in shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" Zero asked, "You'll cut yourself?"  
  
"I want to prove to you that I am not against you."   
  
"Let her, Zero." X commanded, "How else can we be sure?"  
  
"Alright." Zero answered, turning once again to face Saturn, "Do it, then."  
  
Sailor Saturn made her glaive reappear. Zero and X stared at it cautiously, knowing that she could use it to attack them at any moment. But she didn't. She used the sharp blade at the top to give herself a cut on her arm, and sure enough, blood came spilling out from the wound.  
  
Sailor Saturn winced slightly before making her glaive disappear once again. She looked at X and Zero expectantly.  
  
"Yep, you're human alright," Zero said, "We believe you."  
  
"Yeah," X agreed, "Since you're human, Sigma wouldn't want anything to do with you except maybe to kill you. You're obviously not working with him. We're sorry about not trusting you."  
  
"It's okay," She said to them with a smile, nursing her cut, "I would've been equally as suspicious if I had been in your situation. And as for the cut, I've had worse. Much worse."  
  
"Now that that's settled," Zero said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Zero."  
  
"And I'm X." X said, "Glad you're a part of the team."  
  
"I'm glad to be a part of the team." Sailor Saturn responded.  
  
"Let's go and wash that cut now," X suggested, "Sorry we had to make you do that."  
  
"I understand; you don't need to keep apologizing to me." Sailor Saturn said, "And I suppose washing it would be a good idea. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." X said, and led her out of the room.  
  
Zero returned to the computer and began once again trying to find information. So far, the computer hadn't provided much at all, so soon he'd have to start searching on his own.  
  
*  
  
(Zero's point of view)  
  
Soon, X and Sailor Saturn came back, and Sailor Saturn asked what she was supposed to do to help us. Obviously, this 'Sailor Pluto' person hadn't given her much information at all.  
  
I suggested that she help me with the search for Sigma's fortress, and X agreed with me. But she objected.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "But Sailor Pluto told me that my power and fighting skills were needed, and I don't see why they would be needed if I am only to search for information."  
  
X answered her.  
  
"Then you must be here to help us destroy Sigma and the Mavericks, but we can't let you get hurt."  
  
She told us that we didn't need to feel responsible for her, and that if she did get hurt, it would be her own fault and we wouldn't be breaking the rule. But X and I still disliked the idea.  
  
"But you're only a human," I said, "How strong could you possibly be?"  
  
Then, X said,   
  
"Wait, Zero. She's really strong. She defeated Chill Penguin- magnificently."  
  
I still was unsure, but if X thought that she could do it, then I had to agree with him. He seemed so sure about her, and that made me feel that he knew what he was doing.  
  
*  
  
(Sailor Saturn's point of view)  
  
I watched X and Zero talk about whether or not I would help to destroy the Mavericks, and finally, they decided that I could fight. I then asked them if they knew the whereabouts of our next target. It turns out that was a part of the job that X and I would carry out from now on. Zero searched for Sigma's fortress, and we would seek out and destroy the Mavericks.  
  
It was already dark out, so X and Zero told me that I should sleep, and that I could help X out tomorrow. I was given a room to stay in, and when I was left alone, I began wondering where this adventure would take me. I knew already that it was very serious, and that it would be an exciting adventure. But how long would it take? How long would I have to stay in the form of Sailor Saturn, and hide my identity?  
  
At that moment, Sailor Pluto appeared. However, I knew that it wasn't really her- it was only a projection of some kind that allowed me to see and hear her.  
  
"Sailor Saturn," She said, "Have you earned their trust?"  
  
"Yes." I answered her, "But I have a question. How long are you expecting this to take?"  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
"Then... do I have to keep my identity a secret from them the whole time? Can't I show them who I am?"  
  
"Well, I don't see how it would hurt if they promise to keep it a secret. But they absolutely cannot tell anyone."  
  
"I understand that. And um, just to double-check, I'm supposed to help them fight, right?"  
  
"Of course. You are to help them in any way you can. They need you, Saturn. And although I am not sure how long it will take, I know that it will take a long time. Take care."  
  
Her image faded away, and I left the room to find X and Zero.  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
"X? Zero?" Sailor Saturn said, entering the room where she had first arrived. They were both there.  
  
"I thought that you were going to go to sleep now." X said with a smile, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all." Sailor Saturn answered, "I just have to show you something."  
  
"What?" Zero asked.  
  
"Well, I have more than one appearance... more than one identity. My true name is Hotaru. Sailor Saturn is who I am to a lot of people, but Hotaru is who my friends and family know me as." She de-transformed, and X and Zero stood speechless. She looked so much less fierce in this form.  
  
"How come you chose to show us Sailor Saturn first?" Zero asked.  
  
"I didn't, really, that's just the form that I was in when I met up with X. I can't use my glaive or my powers unless I transform into Sailor Saturn. Well, actually, I can use one power when I'm Hotaru, but all I can do is heal. So when I'm doing something that could be dangerous, I transform."  
  
"How interesting... are you sure you're human?" X asked, starting to get suspicious again.  
  
"Yes. I'm human, I swear."  
  
"X, whether she's human or not, she obviously isn't a robot. And it's pretty easy to see that she is on our side. I say we can trust her."  
  
X nodded. "You should get some sleep now, Sailor Saturn, er, Hotaru."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
Hotaru returned to her room and went to sleep.   
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, at Sigma's fortress...  
  
"So, Chill Penguin has been destroyed..." Sigma muttered to himself, "I knew the Maverick Hunters would try to stop my plans. Oh well. They won't be in the way for much longer, anyway. I'm sure my other Mavericks will take care of them."  
  
(A/N: There ya go, the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I know... short... the truth is that the chapters seem so much longer when you write them, but when you go back and read them, they're really short... I'll keep trying to make them longer. Another thing, X and Zero had to know who Sailor Saturn was, and I couldn't think of any better way for them to find out... I hope that way was okay. Well, point out any major mistakes and I'll do what I can to fix them if I think that they need to be fixed. Thank you! Reviews please! ~Starflash) 


	3. Flame Mammoth

Alright, time for Chapter Three! Thanks for reading, and I hope that you like it. If you see any big problems that MUST be fixed, feel free to point them out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.  
  
~Part Three: Flame Mammoth~  
  
The next morning, X and Hotaru started searching for the next Maverick, while Zero went to look for Sigma's fortress. X and Hotaru decided that they would start looking at an old and abandoned robot factory, where X had picked up some strange signals of some kind.  
  
Once they entered the factory, the first thing that they noticed was the heat. They walked a little farther and came to a ledge. Below them was a stream of lava. Ahead of them was a conveyor belt, and robotic parts were being dropped onto it from tubes on the ceiling. The conveyor belt dumped the parts into the lava below.  
  
"Let me guess," Hotaru said, "This is an old robot factory?"  
  
"Yeah," X answered her, "But I can't believe that it's still in use... it's supposed to be abandoned."  
  
"Then someone or something is definitely here."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "But first," she said, "I'm going to transform. Just in case."  
  
X watched as she held up her pen and shouted her transformation phrase. After a flash of purple light, and she was wearing her mini skirt and blouse again, and upon her face was that courageous look found only in the greatest warriors. X didn't know why, but he felt... strange. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
'She looks beautiful in that outfit.' X thought, surprising himself. Why had he thought that?  
  
"X? Are we ready?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, let's go." X answered, deciding to try and ignore this strangeness within him. Maybe it would go away.  
  
*  
  
"So, Megaman X has arrived." Flame Mammoth noted, watching looking at what seemed to be a large television screen. The security cameras had spotted both X and Saturn.   
  
"But who is that girl with him? Oh well, I'll just have to destroy her too. It shouldn't be that hard- she looks weak. And just look at her clothes! She has no armor on at all! What a ridiculous excuse of a Maverick Hunter! I'm sure even Sigma would find humor in this."  
  
*  
  
Sigma turned to look at the large screen that showed the image of Flame Mammoth.  
  
"What is it?" Sigma asked, "Why are you contacting me?"  
  
"Sigma," Flame Mammoth answered, "I thought that you might want to know that Megaman X has come."  
  
"Then destroy him."  
  
"Of course, of course, but I thought that you might also want to know about what seems to be a new Hunter."  
  
"What? A new Hunter, eh?"  
  
"Yes, a girl. Look at what the security cameras caught."   
  
The screen immediately changed from an image of Flame Mammoth to the video, and Sigma watched as the girl that was there did something that made her clothing change. She said something to X, X responded, and the two of them continued to move through the factory.  
  
Flame Mammoth reappeared on the screen.  
  
"That pathetic girl is a Maverick Hunter?" Sigma asked, a little annoyed that Flame Mammoth had wasted his time by showing him this. "She can't be. She obviously doesn't have what it takes to have made the cut to be a Hunter. There must be some other reason that she's tagging along with X. And why does she have the ability to change her clothing? What is the purpose of that? Yes, there is obviously some other reason. Don't bother me again, Flame Mammoth, unless it is something important."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
The screen shut off.  
  
*  
  
After jumping from one conveyor belt to another, X and Saturn continued until they came to an area with more ledges to jump across before pressing on, X noticed that a part of the ceiling looked different. Instead of straight, gray, smooth concrete, it was made of blocks. They were purplish in color, and were made of a different kind of substance.   
  
"It's so hot..." Saturn said, and then pointed under the ledges up ahead, "Look, there's more lava down there."  
  
X looked away from the strange area of the ceiling and saw that there was another river of lava, this one moving a bit faster than the last.  
  
"The quicker we move, the sooner we'll be out of here. Come on, let's keep going, unless, do you need a rest?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
So, together, they leapt for the next ledge. But when they landed, lava burst from the river below, barely missing them. It melted through a part of the ledge in a matter of seconds, and X and Saturn hurriedly jumped to the next. But it happened again, and again, and again. Eventually, they made it onto a more solid ground.  
  
"That was fun," Sailor Saturn commented sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, fun." X said in the same sarcastic tone.  
  
They moved on until they came to more conveyor belts. Again, there was lava below, and tubes above. But there wasn't anything coming out of these tubes at the moment.  
  
X jumped onto the first conveyor belt. Saturn was about to follow, but she saw that a machine above X was about to drop.  
  
"Move!" She shouted at him, and he did so just in time, barely escaping being flattened by the machine.  
  
He jumped back over to her, and stared at the machine, which had gone back up to the ceiling.  
  
"That was close." Sailor Saturn said, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that..." X answered.  
  
At that moment, an old robot part fell from the tube, and moved along the conveyor belt until it was directly under the machine. The machine dropped, and the part was flattened.  
  
"That could've been me." X noted, "Thank you."  
  
Sailor Saturn looked over at him and said, "What did you expect? We're partners, we look out for each other, right? No- we're more than partners, we're friends."  
  
X smiled. "Yeah," he said, "We're friends.  
  
" Now then, shall we continue?"  
  
"Let's go!" X answered enthusiastically.  
  
They jumped across the conveyor belts, carefully timing themselves as they passed the crushing machines.  
  
*  
  
"They're getting close," Flame Mammoth told himself, "They'll be here any moment. It's almost playtime."  
  
*  
  
X and Saturn had made it to an area of the factory where there were several pipes. They walked across them, and came to a door. A door that was identical to the one that X had gone through before the battle with Chill Penguin. The two of them went through without hesitation, and came to a hallway. On the other end of the hall was another door. They walked through this one as well, ready for whatever awaited them on the other side.  
  
The floor in this room was just a conveyor belt, and it carried them forward into the room. Waiting at the other side was an enormous robotic mammoth, with a look on his face that told he was ready for battle.  
  
The conveyor belt stopped when they reached him.  
  
"So X, you're brining little girls into this dangerous war now, are you?" He laughed. He then turned to Sailor Saturn. "Listen girlie, it would be wise of you to stay out of all of this. But then again, you won't ever be leaving this room alive anyway!" He laughed again.  
  
"Be quiet!" Sailor Saturn ordered, who do you think you are?"  
  
"I am Flame Mammoth. A Maverick."  
  
X pointed his buster gun at Flame Mammoth and said, "We can destroy you here and now, but we would rather you surrender and accompany us to HQ. Power down or face us."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, X," Flame Mammoth said, "Why would I do that?"  
  
"I suspected you'd refuse. Alright then, are you ready, Saturn?"  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded, and her glaive appeared in her hand.  
  
"Ooh, a stick." Flame Mammoth mocked, "I'm in trouble now." He laughed again. "You won't even be able to touch me with that."  
  
Saturn began to rush at him with her glaive ready, but the conveyor belt turned on and moved both she and X backward.  
  
But this didn't stop X. He immediately began firing his buster gun at Flame Mammoth, who fell over. He got right back up, however, and from his trunk came a trumpeting cry, and the conveyor belt changed direction. The two were now heading for Flame Mammoth, and even if they tried to run the other way, it would get them nowhere.  
  
Flame Mammoth jumped into the air, and looked as though he was going to crush them both. But X grabbed Saturn by the arm and began running in the same direction as the conveyor belt. Flame Mammoth went right over them.  
  
"I'm sorry about grabbing you like that." X apologized, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"No, not at all. Lets continue the fight." Sailor Saturn said, tightening her grasp on her glaive.  
  
"Look," X whispered, "This conveyor belt is obviously giving Flame Mammoth an advantage, so this won't be easy."  
  
"It may be able to help him," Saturn whispered back, "But that doesn't mean that it can't help us too. We need to just work with it."  
  
"Alright, let's do it then."  
  
Flame Mammoth cried out again, and the conveyor belt changed direction once more.  
  
"Stay on this side of him, I have an idea." X said. Sailor Saturn nodded, and X dashed between Flame Mammoth's legs and kick-jumped off of the wall. While he was in the air, he fired a charged up blast at Flame Mammoth.  
  
Flame Mammoth turned around to face him, and Sailor Saturn saw her opportunity. She couldn't use her Silence Glaive Surprise attack, because she might hit X along with Flame Mammoth. So this time, she would have to use her own strength.  
  
She rushed up behind him and repeatedly sliced at his back with her glaive. However, it didn't have much of an effect.  
  
Flame Mammoth turned around and from his trunk came a stream of fire that Saturn was only lucky to dodge.  
  
"Saturn, you okay?" X asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine! Stop worrying about me, I'm distracting you!"  
  
"Hm, you care for her, don't you, X?" Flame Mammoth asked, grabbing Sailor Saturn with his trunk and lifting her above his head. Sailor Saturn had dropped her glaive in surprise.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
Completely ignoring her, Flame Mammoth laughed and said to X, "She is a lot lighter than I had expected her to be... X, she isn't a reploid at all, is she? I was curious about her lack of armor, but now I see. She is a human. A small, weak, and fragile human!" He smiled evilly as his grasp tightened around Saturn.   
  
"Stop it!" She cried, "I can't... I can't breathe...!"  
  
"STOP!" X commanded, "Let her go NOW!"  
  
His grip loosened, and Sailor Saturn gasped for air.  
  
"X, are you forgetting why we Mavericks are in this war? We want to rid this world of all humans. This girl should be no exception." Once again he tightened his grasp. In a moment, he loosened, and then tightened again, Saturn crying out in pain, for after every time he loosened, he would squeeze her tighter than he had before.  
  
X knew what he was doing. He was making her suffer. X wasn't going to stand for it. He charged up his blaster and aimed it at Flame Mammoth's stomach. He dropped Saturn in surprise, and Sailor Saturn grabbed her glaive and went to stand next to X.  
  
"Thank you," She said, still panting.  
  
X nodded and smiled.  
  
"X, may I take care of him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"   
  
She struck Flame Mammoth with the exact same attack that she had used to destroy Chill Penguin. Flame Mammoth roared in pain, and that was the last of his voice that they heard. X walked over to a piece of what used to be Flame Mammoth and copied his technique of fire. Now, his buster gun was also a flamethrower.  
  
"Are you alright?" X asked Saturn, who was now sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Any tighter and he would've killed me..." She answered, "X, thank you for saving me."  
  
"You're welcome. I couldn't let Flame Mammoth kill our newest Maverick Hunter, now could I?"  
  
Sailor Saturn looked up at him, a little surprised.  
  
"Yes," X answered her silent question, "You are one of us. You're a Maverick Hunter. A part of the team."  
  
Sailor Saturn smiled.  
  
"Let's get back to HQ." X suggested, holding out his hand. Sailor Saturn took it, and the teleported away.  
  
(A/N: Yay! I managed to make it longer this time! Not by much, I know, but it is at least some improvement. Well, review please, I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can! ~Starflash) 


	4. Maverick or Hunter?

Chapter four is here! Woo-hoo! Okay, I'm happy with what I did in this chapter, but none of it would've happened if not for the awesome suggestion that Kennedy2 gave me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.  
  
~Part Four: Maverick or Hunter?~  
  
After returning, Zero told X and Hotaru that while he was searching for Sigma's fortress, he may have found another Maverick.  
  
"Are you sure?" X asked him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure," Zero answered, "But I didn't see the Maverick. I just picked up something on radar that I thought seemed unusual."  
  
"Where?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"The air base. So it isn't too far from here." Zero answered, "Even if it isn't a Maverick, you should check it out, just to be sure."  
  
X looked over at Hotaru.  
  
"Are you up for this or do you want to rest a while?" He asked her.  
  
"Are you kidding, X?" Hotaru laughed, "Of course I'm ready! Just as long as you are."  
  
X smiled.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!"  
  
So they left for the air base immediately, and Zero continued searching for Sigma's fortress, hoping that this time he'd have some luck.  
  
*  
  
"This place is huge..." Hotaru said, "How are we ever going to find whatever it is that Zero picked up?"  
  
"Well," X answered, also looking around the huge air base, "It may take a while, but we'll find it... whatever it was."  
  
"Are you expecting it to be a Maverick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are the chances?"  
  
"I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance. But we won't find anything if we just stand here talking."  
  
"You're right."  
  
So they moved on through the air base, and they soon came to a tower-like wall that they had to climb over. When they got to the top, X looked down and saw some gas tanks. They seemed to be blocking an opening to something, and X wanted to see what it was. He knew just what to use to get them out of the way, too. They were marked, "WARNING: FLAMMABLE."  
  
"Stay here, Hotaru, I'll be right back." X told her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm going to check something out."  
  
"Alright, be careful."  
  
So X went down the other side of the tower, and went over to the tanks. He switched his buster gun to his flamethrower, and blasted one of the tanks. The tank exploded, and caused all of the others to explode as well, one by one. Just as he had thought, they had been blocking an opening.  
  
X walked into the gap that he had un-blocked. Inside, he was pleased to find one of the capsules that Dr. Light had said that he had hidden. He approached it, and an image of Dr. Light appeared.  
  
"This capsule contains an enhancement for your helmet which will allow you to break certain things with a head-butt." Dr. Light said, "Step into the capsule."  
  
X did so, and just like before, light glowed around him. This time, his helmet changed. His helmet was now white, gold, and blue, just as his boots were.  
  
X looked up and saw the same type of blocks that he had seen in the old robot factory.  
  
'Hmm... I wonder...' X thought.  
  
He kick-jumped up the wall and hit the blocks with his head. Thanks to the helmet, he didn't feel anything, but the blocks broke easily.  
  
"I think we may have to go back to that robot factory and check that ceiling out later." X said.   
  
X returned to Hotaru, who had been sitting and waiting for him to come back.  
  
"You look different... you're wearing a new helmet." Hotaru said, "I like this one better."  
  
"Thanks," X said with a smile, "But now that I have it, we need to go back to that robot factory sometime."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This helmet can break certain things, and I saw something that it can break in a very odd place at the robot factory. I just want to investigate it later, that's all."  
  
"Alright. But right now, we need to keep looking around here, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, let's keep going."  
  
After exploring for some time, they finally saw someone. It was what seemed to be another Maverick. He looked like a cross between a man and an eagle, and the look on his face showed malice.  
  
*  
  
(Hotaru's point of view)  
  
Even though the first two Mavericks had been frightening, the look on this one's face made him look even more fierce and evil than they had. He looked strong, too, but this I had expected.  
  
X aimed his gun at Storm Eagle, and said word-for-word what he had said to Flame Mammoth: "We can destroy you here and now, but we would rather you surrender and accompany us to HQ. Power down or face us." How many times would these Mavericks have to refuse this offer before he got it through his head that they wouldn't listen to him? He had to approach it differently than the way he was now.  
  
"Why on earth would I, Storm Eagle, surrender to you, Blue Boy?" the Maverick asked.  
  
I had known that he was going to refuse...  
  
"Storm Eagle," I said, "I would like to ask you something myself."  
  
X looked over at me and whispered, "Why haven't you transformed yet?" I answered his question in a whisper as well. "X, I'm a lot like you. I'd rather try to persuade enemies to switch sides before having to fight with them. But you can't get them to agree the way you're doing it. You can't offer once and give up. You need to keep trying. Make an offer they can't refuse. Trust me, will you?" X didn't look too sure, but he agreed.  
  
"What do you want to ask, you scrawny little pest?" Storm Eagle asked with impatience.  
  
"I want to know why you Mavericks are all so loyal to someone like Sigma. I have reason to believe that he treats you all terribly." From the look Storm Eagle now held, I knew that he didn't know exactly how to answer my question. It took him a moment, but he did answer.  
  
"Because," He said, "We Mavericks share the same goal that Sigma does. We want to annihilate the human race."  
  
"Why? Was it not humans who created you? Without humans, how would you even exist in this world?" Again, he seemed flustered, but he answered this question more quickly than before.  
  
"Humans only created reploids to work for them. So that we could make everything easier for them. Humans are greedy, disgusting creatures that don't deserve to have life."  
  
"Well those 'greedy, disgusting creatures' are the ones who so generously gave you the gift of life."  
  
"GENEROUSLY!? They built us so that we could be servants!"  
  
"Isn't that how Sigma is treating you?"  
  
"N-no! Lord Sigma treats us well! He cares for our well being!"  
  
"Let me put it this way, Storm Eagle. Humans built you so that you could help them, that's true. But in return, they were willing to co-exist with you on this planet, and treat you just as they would treat anyone else. Even though reploids were built to help mankind, that didn't mean that mankind was going to stop helping itself. Humans would still have jobs, as you would, you see? Sigma is using you to destroy the humans because he wants to be the dominant ruler of this planet. That means that once he gets what he wants, there's a good chance that he will treat you the way that you seem to think humans do."  
  
"What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"If you join with us to help save the human race, then you would be in a position for a much better future. If you become a Hunter yourself and help to save the human race, you will be a hero, and the humans will treat you as such. You will be honored, Storm Eagle. You won't get that honor if you stay with Sigma. All I ask is that you think about what I've told you. I've been in a lot of battles. I've seen a lot of betrayal, and I can almost guarantee that Sigma is planning on turning on each and every one of you Mavericks in the end of this war. Don't go down that road. Join us. Put your strength and power towards a life worth living."  
  
Storm Eagle stared at me with wide eyes. He obviously was taking in what I was saying.  
  
"How can I be sure that you won't betray me if I join you?" He asked.  
  
"Storm Eagle... we won't. Believe me, we won't."  
  
"Do I have your word?"  
  
"You do."  
  
*  
  
(X's point of view)  
  
Hotaru had come closer to converting a Maverick than I ever had. I was impressed. No, I was more than impressed. I was amazed. She was very convincing.  
  
Storm Eagle looked over at me, and I nodded to assure him that I promised not to betray him.  
  
"Sigma won't be happy with me..." Storm Eagle said with a sigh. "But the chance to be honored by so many is impossible to refuse. I am not taken seriously among the Mavericks, and I can see that you are most definitely not lying to me. I will join you. But if you treat me at all unfairly..." Storm Eagle sent a warning glance towards both of us.  
  
"We won't." Hotaru assured him. I lowered my gun, realizing that I had it aimed at Storm Eagle for this whole time. I made my gun into my hand again, so that I didn't look threatening.  
  
Storm Eagle still looked unsure.  
  
"Storm Eagle, every word that she has just said is true. We will treat you as an equal. You have our word." I assured him.  
  
Storm Eagle looked more confident now, and approached us. He held out his arm.  
  
"X," He said, "You have the ability to copy other reploids' abilities. Take mine. You may need it in this war."  
  
I did so, and tested it. It was a tornado technique; very powerful. Needless to say, I was pleased. I was also proud of Hotaru for bringing another Hunter into our ranks. Having her around would definitely make things easier.  
  
(A/N: I know that Storm Eagle was quick to change his mind... but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I'm sorry about that, and I'll try to do better in the future. ~Starflash) 


	5. Spark Mandrill

DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.  
  
Part Five: Spark Mandrill  
  
Storm Eagle knew the locations of the remaining Mavericks, so this made finding them a lot easier. The one that they were planning to go after next was Spark Mandrill, who was located at the power plant.  
  
"Will you be coming with us, Storm Eagle?" Hotaru asked Storm Eagle.  
  
"Yes." Storm Eagle replied, "I know Spark Mandrill well. I know both his strengths and his weaknesses. Not only that, but I know my way around that power plant distinctly, as I have gone there many times. Sigma sent Spark Mandrill there to cut off the city's power, which would not only disable the city's communications, but also stop you from being able to use your computers to help you stop us."  
  
"Interesting plan." X stated, "Let's make sure it doesn't work."  
  
"Hey," Zero said to Storm Eagle, "You wouldn't happen to know where Sigma's fortress is, by any chance, would you?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no..." Storm Eagle said, "None of us have ever been allowed there. The only one besides Sigma who has been to his fortress is Vile. Vile is second in command next to Sigma. None of us other Mavericks have seen Sigma's fortress, nor do we know of its location."  
  
Zero sighed. "All right then... I'll keep searching..."  
  
"And we'll take care of Spark Mandrill." X said.  
  
"Good luck, Zero." Hotaru said.  
  
"Same to you." Zero said with a smile.  
  
A purple reploid entered Sigma's chamber. Atop his right shoulder was a gun of some kind. Nothing could be seen of his face-but for a moment, a blood-red light shone from beneath his helmet from where his left eye would be.  
  
"Lord Sigma..." He said. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news, Sir."  
  
"What is it now, Vile?" Sigma asked, turning to face him, a glare fixed upon his face.  
  
"Lord Sigma, Flame Mammoth has been destroyed."  
  
"What!?" Sigma shouted furiously.  
  
"It's true, Sir. But I think that you may want to take a look at what the security cameras caught... there appears to be a new Hunter in their ranks."  
  
"Flame Mammoth already told me that. I've seen the weak little girl already, and I'm sure she isn't anything to worry about."  
  
"You may wish to rethink that, Lord Sigma."  
  
Vile showed the security tape to Sigma. Sigma watched the fight with interest, and his interest grew when he saw the girl use an incredible blast of energy that annihilated Flame Mammoth with ease. After the battle, he saw the girl and X discussing something, but unfortunately, there was no sound to the video, so neither Vile nor Sigma could hear what they were talking about. Neither of them, however, really cared what they were saying anyway.  
  
"It seems that the Maverick Hunters didn't make a bad choice when they brought her into their ranks." Sigma muttered, "On any normal occasion, I would want a powerful Maverick Hunter like herself disposed of... however, why put such power to waste?" A malicious smile spread across Sigma's face. "She would make for a wonderful addition to our team, don't you think, Vile? All that it will take is some minor reprogramming... I want her brought to me as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir." Vile answered, "I'll spread the word."  
  
With that said, Vile left the room.  
  
Vile contacted all of the remaining Mavericks to tell them Sigma's orders. He told them that if they see her, they are to capture her, not to destroy her. Vile contacted them through screens like the one that Flame Mammoth had used to speak with Sigma before he was destroyed. Spark Mandrill was the last Maverick that Vile contacted.  
  
"What about the others?" Spark Mandrill asked.  
  
"Do what you want with X and Zero." Vile replied, "The only one that Sigma wants is the girl. Try not to damage her too much if she shows up."  
  
"Yes, Vile."  
  
The screen then shut off.  
  
By now, X, Storm Eagle, and Hotaru (who had already transformed into Sailor Saturn) had all arrived at the power plant.  
  
"So, Storm Eagle..." Saturn said as the trio walked through the power plant, "You said that you know this 'Spark Mandrill's' weakness, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Storm Eagle answered, "Ice."  
  
"That won't be a problem." X said confidently, "Thanks to Chill Penguin I can change my buster gun into an ice blaster."  
  
"Yes, but in order to fight him, you must reach him first." Storm Eagle said, "And if I know Spark Mandrill as well as I think I do, he will try to stop you before you get anywhere near him." Before Storm Eagle could continue, the lights went out, leaving the group in complete darkness. "And I have no doubt that he has prepared for our arrival." Storm Eagle finished.  
  
"Well if he thinks that a little darkness is going to stop us, he'd better think again." X stated, "I was built to be able to see in the dark, so getting through here won't be difficult for me."  
  
"The same goes for me." Storm Eagle declared.  
  
"Then I'll have to follow your lead." Saturn said.  
  
"Take my hand." X said to Saturn. It took her a moment to find his hand, but she did. "There. Now let's keep going."  
  
So the three of them continued through the power plant, Sailor Saturn never letting go of X's hand.  
  
"Why did the lights go out? Do you think he knows we're here?" Saturn asked.  
  
"No." Storm Eagle answered, "I doubt it. There are motion detectors around the power plant that will shut off the lights if they detect something. We set them off, but only the ones in this part of the building. I had forgotten about them until now. I don't think Spark Mandrill knows that we're here yet."  
  
"It probably won't take him long to find out, though." X said as he guided Sailor Saturn around a corner.  
  
"Wonderful." Saturn said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.  
  
"We've gotten out of the range of the motion detectors." Storm Eagle informed. "But I'm sure there will be more."  
  
A small alarm went off in Spark Mandrill's chamber. He grinned slightly.  
  
"My, my..." He said, "It seems I have company..."  
  
As Storm Eagle had said, there were many other areas with motion sensors that would shut out the lights. Even so, their venture through the power plant seemed far too easy. Soon, they made it to the great steel doors that they all knew Spark Mandrill must be behind.  
  
"You ready?" X asked.  
  
"Yes." Storm Eagle said confidently.  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
They marched through the doors without any further hesitation, and after passing through the hallway they entered a pitch-black room.  
  
"Welcome." Laughed a voice that came from the opposite side of the chamber. The lights flickered on to reveal Spark Mandrill, who was watching Sailor Saturn with interest. "So, you are the one Sigma wants..." Then his eyes fell upon Storm Eagle.  
  
"Storm Eagle??" He exclaimed, "What are you doing with them??"  
  
"I am a Maverick Hunter now, Spark Mandrill." Storm Eagle replied, "And if you're smart you'll join them as well."  
  
"No." Spark Mandrill said flatly, "I will not turn on Lord Sigma, you bird-brained traitor!" Spark Mandrill hit the ground with his fist, and orbs of electrical energy formed and headed straight for the trio of hunters. Storm Eagle flew into the air to dodge while X kick-jumped the wall and Saturn leapt to the side. The only one that got hit was X, for the electricity had gone up the wall right after him.  
  
"AAAAAAH!" He cried before falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
"X!" Sailor Saturn cried, "No!"  
  
"Saturn, don't drop your guard, look out!" Storm Eagle shouted from above. Another two orbs of electricity were heading for her, and again she dodged, but this time not by much. She hurried over to X's side.  
  
"X, wake up!" She shouted, "You have to wake up, we need you!"  
  
While Sailor Saturn was distracted, Spark Mandrill prepared for an attack, but Storm Eagle fired a blast of wind at him, sending him crashing into the wall.  
  
"Nice shot," Saturn commented as she made her glaive appear. "My turn." Saturn rushed at Spark Mandrill, and rapidly attacked him with her glaive, succeeding in giving him quite a bit of damage before he knocked her away with a swift blow to her side.  
  
"Are you alright?" Storm Eagle questioned with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Sailor Saturn assured him as she stood back up. It was then that she realized that she had dropped her glaive when she was hit, and now Spark Mandrill was standing between her and the weapon.  
  
'Uh-oh.' She thought, backing away a little. 'What now...?'  
  
"Listen, girl," Spark Mandrill said, "Lord Sigma ordered your capture, and I must obey his command. Why don't you surrender and make this easier for the both of us?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Storm Eagle fired a blast of wind again, blowing Spark Mandrill away from the glaive, giving Saturn a chance to get it. But Spark Mandrill got up right away, and also made a dash for it. Unfortunately, he got to it first. Saturn looked over to X, who still hadn't gotten up.  
  
"X!" She shouted, "Get up!!"  
  
Storm Eagle swooped down from the air and struck Spark Mandrill hard in the back, making him drop the glaive. Saturn grabbed it and began to attack again. She and Storm Eagle worked together, but weren't doing well. She didn't want to use her Silence Glaive Surprise attack because the room was too small and she was afraid something would go wrong.  
  
A blast from X's buster gun struck Spark Mandrill on the shoulder, making everyone look in X's direction.  
  
"You got up!" Saturn and Storm Eagle exclaimed gladly.  
  
"Yeah, and it looks like you two could use some help." X answered, changing his buster gun into an ice blaster. He fired at Spark Mandrill, turning him into a statue of glittering ice.  
  
However, just when they all thought he had been defeated, he broke out of the ice.  
  
"How dare you!" He shouted angrily, sending more orbs of electricity flying throughout the room.  
  
But X fired his ice blaster at him again, and he froze once more. Again, he broke out, but this time he was too weak to attack. Obviously the ice had taken it's toll. X turned his weapon back into his buster gun, and he charged it for one last blow. Spark Mandrill tried to get out of the way, but to no avail. The blast hit him, and hard, successfully destroying him.  
  
Storm Eagle landed and stared at his former teammate solemnly. "It's a shame he didn't join us." He said, "But we shouldn't let his power go to waste. X?"  
  
X nodded and walked over to Spark Mandrill. As he had with all the other Mavericks, he touched Spark Mandrill and gained his power. After testing it, he found that it was the same attack that he had used on them, the electrical orbs.  
  
"I have a question..." Sailor Saturn said, "Why did Spark Mandrill say that Sigma has ordered my capture? What would Sigma want with me? I'm human; I thought he wants nothing to do with humans."  
  
"You're human??" Storm Eagle exclaimed with surprise.  
  
"Yes." Saturn answered.  
  
"Well then Sigma probably thinks you're a reploid; I certainly did..."  
  
"But why does he want to capture me?"  
  
"After what you did to Chill Penguin and Flame Mammoth, why wouldn't he want to get his hands on you?" X said, "Either he wants to destroy you, or make you work for him. So we'll have to be a little more careful from now on."  
  
(A/N: Okay, I don't know about you but I'm not too happy with this chapter... I'll try to do better on the next one. Starflash) 


	6. Capture

DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.

**Part Six: Capture**

When X, Hotaru, and Storm Eagle returned to HQ, they told Zero what had happened.

"What?" Zero questioned, "Sigma wants to capture Hotaru? Why?"

"After what she's done, you'd think he'd want to destroy her." Storm Eagle stated, "But Sigma is full of surprises. We can't be sure what he'll do if he gets his hands on Hotaru."

"My guess," X said, "Is that he wants to make her work for him."

"If that's true then Sigma won't be getting what he wants." Hotaru responded, "I would never turn my back on you. You're my friends."

"We know you wouldn't betray us Hotaru, but..."

Hotaru looked at X questioningly. "But what?"

"I think it would be best if you tagged along with Zero for a while..."

Now everyone gave X confused stares.

"Why, X?" Hotaru inquired, "You know that I'm supposed to help you to defeat the Mavericks!"

"I think X is right," Zero explained, you should stay with me, and away from the Mavericks; at least until we're sure what Sigma wants to do with you."

Hotaru nodded. "But-!"

"Hotaru, they're only doing what they're programmed to do." Storm Eagle explained, "Their primary function is to protect humans."

"Exactly," X said. "At this point in time it's too dangerous to help us with the Mavericks. Stay with Zero, where it's safer, and help him find Sigma's fortress."

"Alright..." Hotaru sighed.

"In the meantime," X said, looking at Storm Eagle, "Which Maverick are we going after next?"

"It would make sense to find Armored Armadillo next." Storm Eagle answered, "After all, he's weak against the technique that you've just received from defeating Spark Mandrill. We will find him somewhere in the mines within the mountains to the northeast."

"Great, let's get going." X turned once again to Hotaru. "Sorry Hotaru... I just think you'll be safer with Zero."

"It's okay X." Hotaru said, "I understand."

X and Storm Eagle left HQ for the mountains, and Hotaru turned to Zero.

"So, where do we start?" She asked.

Zero sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine..."

* * *

"X, I know that you're programmed to protect humans," Storm Eagle said to X on their way to the mountains, "But don't you think that Hotaru can handle herself? She's very strong for a human." 

"I know..." X sighed, "It's just... I don't want to risk letting her get hurt again."

"Again?"

"When Hotaru and I were fighting Flame Mammoth, he almost killed her... I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"I see..."

* * *

"Zero," Hotaru said, "Is that a lighthouse?" 

Zero looked to where Hotaru was talking about. "Yeah. It hasn't been running in years though." Zero paused for a moment. "Hold on... my sensors are picking up a signal from inside... it's a Maverick!!"

"Should we go in after it?"

"Well... Hotaru, see... X sent you with me so that you would stay _away_ from the Mavericks. I don't think—"

"Zero! Isn't it your duty as a Maverick Hunter to take down any Maverick that you may find?"

"Yes, but it's too dangerous for you to go with me! X ordered you to come with me so that you'd be safe from Sigma and his Mavericks. If I go in to face that Maverick, I'd have to leave you alone out here, and that would be dangerous too."

"Then leave me. I'll be fine." Hotaru said, "You need to take down that Maverick."

"But Hotaru—"

"Go, Zero."

Zero sighed. "Fine, but please, be careful, and don't leave the area!"

"I won't." Hotaru promised, "Now go!"

Zero nodded and headed towards the lighthouse.

* * *

Boomer Kuwanger stared out the window of the top of the lighthouse. He chuckled slightly. 

"Well what do you know?" He asked himself, "There's that girl Vile told me about... and it seems that Zero intends to pay me a little visit. How fun. But I can't capture the girl _and_ deal with Zero all at once..."

Boomer went over to a large screen, just like the ones in any other Maverick's hideout, and used it to contact Sting Chameleon.

"What?" Sting Chameleon hissed with annoyance.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Boomer answered, "How fast do you think you can get over here?"

* * *

X and Storm Eagle had already made it to the mountains and were progressing into the cave where Storm Eagle said they would find Armored Armadillo. 

"This will be faster." Storm Eagle pointed out, motioning towards an old mine cart.

"Good idea." X agreed. The two of them got onto the mine cart and sped onward into the cave, passing mechanical bats and birds as they went along. Soon though, the mine cart's track ended and they had to continue on foot. Destroying the bats and such as they pressed on was no problem at all. The difficulty lied in the two large bulldozer-like machines that chased after them at certain points during their trek. The two Hunters made it though the cave eventually, though, using mine carts when they were available. The last mine cart thrust them out of the cave and onto the ledge of a cliff, and the familiar steel door before them marked the quarters of Armored Armadillo.

* * *

Zero had easily made it up to the top of the lighthouse, and before him was the door to the room where he knew the Maverick would be. He opened the door and went through the hall to the other door. He opened this one as well, and stood before the Maverick that his sensors had picked up. 

"It's about time you got here." The Maverick said, "I am Boomer Kuwanger. Welcome."

Zero began to charge up his buster gun. "Will you power down and come back to HQ peacefully, or will I have to destroy you?"

Boomer laughed. "But if I power down, we won't be able to have any fun. And if I destroy you, I will get credit for destroying a Maverick Hunter, and my partner will get credit for capturing the girl."

Zero's eyes widened. He shouldn't have left Hotaru alone! He quickly turned and tried to leave the room, but the door was locked. He shot a strong blast from his buster gun at it, but it didn't even scratch the surface. Zero angrily turned to face Boomer.

"Don't you dare hurt her!!" Zero shouted.

"I won't hurt her. Although I can't say the same for my partner..."

Zero knew that this Maverick definitely wasn't planning to power down. But he wasn't really thinking about that now anyway. He powered up his buster gun again, and this time, fired it at Boomer. It looked like it would be a perfect hit; but still, Zero missed, for Boomer disappeared.

Zero didn't realize it, but Boomer reappeared right behind him. Boomer then threw a bladed boomerang at Zero from behind, which he had taken off of his helmet. Zero collapsed in surprise, but got up immediately and fired at Boomer once more. This time he managed to get a hit before Boomer disappeared again.

* * *

Meanwhile, X and Storm Eagle were having some trouble of their own. All X had to do was hit Armored Armadillo with the electrical power he had gained from Spark Mandrill, and he would be weakened a great deal. But this was easier said then done; Armored Armadillo wouldn't stay still long enough to be hit. But Storm Eagle had an idea to slow him down. He made strong winds blow throughout the whole room non-stop. Just as he had hoped, the harsh wind slowed him down, and gave X the chance to hit him with the electric shock. The Armadillo's armor fell off, leaving him vulnerable. 

"Nice little trick..." Armored Armadillo growled, "But I assure you, it won't happen again!"

Since he was no longer weighed down by his armor, the armadillo was much faster. But Storm Eagle kept the wind blowing hard all the same, and soon X was able to get a few shots in.

* * *

Hotaru sat on a large rock waiting for Zero to return. She sighed. 

"It sure is taking him a while," she said to herself.

Just then she thought she heard something moving behind her.

"Who's there??" She questioned, turning around quickly. But she saw no one. Hotaru assured herself that it was only her imagination, and ignored it. However, it happened again. Once more she looked around, but saw nothing. She took her pen out of her pocket and got ready to transform in case she needed to.

'_What am I doing?_' She thought, '_There's nothing here... I'm just imagining things..._'

Hotaru was about to put her pen back into her pocket when she felt something wrap around her and lift her high off of the ground. The shock caused her to drop her pen, which prevented her from transforming. She screamed and started to struggle, hoping to break free of whatever it was that had her in its grip. Then she finally saw it.

It seemed that out of thin air, a giant chameleon appeared. Its tail was wrapped tightly around her, and its eyes were locked with her own. Its tongue flicked in and out of its giant mouth, and it grinned.

"Hehehe..." The chameleon cackled, "That was far too easy... Lord Sigma will be pleased with me, he will!"

"Lord Sigma?" Hotaru gasped, "Then that means you're a Maverick!!"

"But of course, but of course!" The chameleon replied, "I am Sting Chameleon, I am!"

"Let me go!" Hotaru commanded, "I demand a fair fight you snake!"

"I am not a snake. I am a chameleon, a chameleon! But what are you...? You are much too light to be a reploid, yes, much too light..."

Hotaru stayed silent. She didn't want to let this thing know that she was human. Not until she was able to fight back, but for that she needed to transform, which meant that she needed her pen, which was now lying on the ground beneath her.

"Not telling?" Sting inquired, tightening his grasp on Hotaru.

"Put me down!!" Hotaru shouted.

"You are crazy, yes you are!" Sting laughed, now starting to shake Hotaru, "I have caught you, and now I will present you to Lord Sigma!! I will surely be rewarded, I will!"

Now Sting Chameleon started moving excitedly away from the lighthouse and towards the northwest.

"HELP!" Hotaru screamed.

* * *

Zero stopped cold when he heard Hotaru's scream for help. 

"HOTARU!" He cried out in worry.

This distraction was enough to give Boomer the chance to knock Zero down once again. He then threw his bladed boomerang at Zero's back before he had a chance to get up, leaving a large gash behind.

Zero stood up again (with a bit of trouble), and began to charge his buster gun.

"You don't give up, do you?" Boomer laughed.

"No." Zero fired his blast, but alas, missed again. Boomer was too fast!! Zero did the best thing he could think of at this point: called for backup. He pressed the S.O.S. button on his arm, hoping X wasn't too far away...

* * *

Together, X and Storm Eagle had finally defeated Armored Armadillo. X copied his technique, and the two prepared to leave. A small red light flashed on X's arm, and he opened the hatch just above his wrist to reveal the small control panel installed there. A quick look at the screen, and he knew what was going on. 

"Zero needs help!" He said urgently.

"But Hotaru's with him! If he's in trouble, then—" Storm Eagle didn't need to finish. X knew what he meant. "Where is he?"

"I have a lock on his signal... he's at the lighthouse!"

"The lighthouse? That's where Boomer Kuwanger's stationed!"

X and Storm Eagle rushed to the lighthouse. Would they be able to get there in time?

* * *

A LITTLE LATER... 

Zero wasn't faring well against Boomer Kuwanger. He had been damaged pretty badly by now, and hadn't done much to damage Boomer at all.

"Just surrender." Boomer said, then vanished, reappearing elsewhere, "You can't win." Once again, Boomer disappeared and re-emerged in another part of the room, as if he was showing off. "Haven't you had enough yet?"

Zero fired a quick blast at Boomer while he was busy taunting him. He managed to get a hit, this time doing more damage than his previous attempts. This knocked Boomer off of his feet for a moment, allowing Zero to strike him again. But this angered Boomer, and Boomer began to attack Zero mercilessly. Zero was knocked against the wall, and then struck repeatedly by Boomer's bladed boomerang.

* * *

"It won't open!!" X shouted to Storm Eagle, trying to open the sliding door that would lead to where Zero and Boomer were fighting. 

"I can open it," Storm Eagle stated, revealing a hidden keypad next to the door. He entered a code and the door slid open. They hurried through the hall, and Storm Eagle opened the second door to show Zero slumped on the floor next to the wall, and Boomer continuing to beat him. Boomer hadn't noticed that they had entered, so X and Storm Eagle both used this to their advantage. Each of them fired their weapons with as much power as possible, severely damaging Boomer.

Boomer whirled around in shock. "X! What an... unpleasant surprise... and STORM EAGLE?? What are you doing with him??"

"I've joined the Maverick Hunters!" Storm Eagle answered.

"Then you will die with them!!" Boomer threw his boomerang at Storm Eagle, but Storm Eagle fired a huge gust of wind and blew it away. As the two of them began to fight one another, X ran over to check on Zero.

"Zero!" He said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"They... they..." Zero stammered, "They..."

"What? They who?"

"The Mavericks!! They... they got her! They got Hotaru!!"

"WHAT??" X exclaimed, his mind being overcome with rage, "NO!"

X turned and fired a powerful blast at Boomer while Storm Eagle was distracting him. Together, X and Storm Eagle defeated Boomer in the same manner that they had beaten Armored Armadillo. X copied his technique, and then hurried back over to Zero.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"My auto-repair system is taking care of my damage," Zero said.

"Good, do you know where they took Hotaru??"

"To Sigma, I'm sure..."

"Who took her?" Storm Eagle asked.

"I don't know... Boomer Kuwanger didn't say."

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Hotaru screamed. 

Sting Chameleon didn't even bother to answer her. He only continued on his way through the forest, still carrying Hotaru in his tail. He came to some familiar steel doors and passed through them into what Hotaru knew must be his quarters. Still not releasing Hotaru, he made his way to the large screen on the other side of the room (which was partly hidden by vines, as well as most of the rest of the room), and used it to contact Vile. Vile appeared on the screen almost instantly.

"Vile," Sting Chameleon said with a chuckle, "Look what I have caught, look!"

Sting Chameleon held up Hotaru, who still hadn't given up struggling.

"Marvelous." Vile answered, "Don't loose her. I'll be coming to retrieve her soon."

"Yes Vile."

The screen shut off, and Sting Chameleon put Hotaru down. She immediately ran over to the door and tried to open it, but she couldn't. Sting Chameleon only laughed at her and watched her while she continued trying to get it open.


	7. A message to anyone reading MHSS

Okay. I've gotten a bunch of reviews and emails from various people asking me to continue Maverick Hunter Sailor Saturn. I guess it is only fair that I respond.

ahem  
Oh my goodness! This story hasn't been updated in two years, and you're all still waiting for me to continue it? I didn't realize you all liked it so much!  
Hehe. I'm flattered. (:smiles:)

Now then, the reason that I haven't updated in two freaking years is because…

1. In all honesty, I started to get a little bored with the story…

2. I just flat out didn't like the way I had written some of it...

3. And was it just me, or were the characters a little… out-of-character?

Well. There you go. That's why I haven't been (and don't plan to) update MHSS.

HOWEVER…

If you REALLY like this story, I could try to rewrite it so that I get what I want out of it (and hopefully give you an improved story to read). So what do you say? Would you like me to try making a rewrite? Most likely it would be worthwhile for all of us… at least I hope it would be. O.o  
If you all WOULD like me to try rewriting MHSS, I'll be nice and also let you decide what the pairing should be. So… which do you think would be better?  
Hotaru/X?  
…Or…  
Hotaru/Zero?

Now, in response to my more recent reviews (by that, I mean reviews from THIS year):

To alexandria: I'm glad you think I've got something going here… it's very nice of you to say so. You're also the first person this year to bring this ol' story o' mine back to my attention. I was like, "Oh YEAH! I was writing that a while back, wasn't I?" So I blew the dust off of the text and took some time to read through it. My first thoughts were, "This… sucks…" because I've been writing for the ENTIRE time that I haven't been updating anything here at and I believe my writing has greatly improved. The stories that I've been writing in the meantime, though, have been made up mostly of author-insertion stories that I don't think many readers here would like; it seems to me that author insertion isn't always that appreciated by anyone except for the author. Besides, I have some original ideas in EVERY one of them that I do not wish to have stolen from me… I suppose I'm rambling a bit now, aren't I? My apologies. Thank you muchly for your review and for reminding me of the story that I had long-since forgotten about.

To Musashi the Master: You're awesome. Not only did you review TWICE, but you gave me a suggestion for sequels. Suggestions are always welcome in my little corner of and yours was quite interesting. I may end up using your suggestion, but I can't make any promises. My stories usually take on a mind of their own; if I am actually able to think up any good plots and such for sequels, I will undoubtedly crossover some other anime series.

I also got a handful of emails about MHSS, but those came a long time ago and I don't remember who emailed me or what they said besides some things along the lines of "UPDATE THE STORY ALREADY!". But I'm pretty sure I responded to all of those when I got them. So… moving on…

Should I attempt to rewrite the story or not? I won't bother to rewrite it if nobody wants me to. Please let me know if I should. And if any of you have any additional suggestions, I will gladly consider them.


	8. The Search Begins

_

* * *

YES! Another chapter! About time, ne?  
Actually, I wasn't going to upload any more chapters until I finished the rest of the story. But I figured I've made you all wait long enough, so here's chapter seven! I'm sorry about the shortness. It's better than nothing, though... I hope._

Also, I'd like to point out that Musashi the Master has adopted my story and is adding a few changes to it; including a crossover change. You should go take a look.

_**DISCLAIMER: Megaman X and all Mavericks and Maverick Hunters are copyright to Capcom. Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I take no credit for them whatsoever.**_

**__**

* * *

**--Part Seven: The Search Begins--**

"Whoever took her was careful enough not to leave any tracks." Said Storm Eagle. He, X, and Zero were investigating the place where Hotaru had been just before her capture; not that there was much there to see. It seemed to be just the same as it was when Zero had left Hotaru there. Speaking of which…

"I shouldn't have left her alone…" Zero said solemnly, hanging his head in disgrace.

"Don't blame yourself, Zero." X replied, "There's no way you could've known what was going to happen. The important thing now is to find her…" X let his words trail off as he began to imagine what sort of things the Mavericks would do to Hotaru. Again, he remembered when Flame Mammoth had nearly crushed her in his trunk, and the look of sick pleasure that he had seen in the eyes of the behemoth at the time. X knew that they had to find her before something like that happened again—or something worse.

Just then, Zero caught a glimpse of a shining stick-like object on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and was shocked to find out what it was.

"Look!" He said urgently. The others came to his side to see what he had found.

"It's Hotaru's pen!" X exclaimed, "She can't transform without it! That means she's defenseless! We have to hurry! We need to—"

"X! Get back here!" Zero called, interrupting X's words and halting his steps. As soon as X had said 'hurry,' he immediately started setting off towards who-knows-where. He didn't care where, exactly; he had to start looking somewhere, after all. Normally he would've thought things through much more clearly; but the thought of Hotaru being in danger was making him act upon impulse instead. The poor, confused little reploid still didn't quite understand why, though. Reploids aren't used to having such emotions.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zero asked him. "You won't be able to find Hotaru without having at least _some_ idea of where the Mavericks took her!"

"Well we have to start somewhere!" X retorted.

"We should just keep doing what we've _been_ doing. I think that's our best chance of finding her."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Storm keep fighting off the Mavericks." Zero explained, "If she's with one of them, then you're bound to find her. And I'll keep searching for Sigma's fortress. If she's been taken there, then the sooner we find it, the sooner we'll find her."

"I agree." Storm Eagle said.

"Alright. I suppose that makes sense." X admitted.

"But first, I think Zero needs a few repairs." Storm Eagle said, eyeing the damage Zero had taken from the battle with Boomer Kuwanger. His auto-repair systems had taken care of everything they could, but there was still a good deal of damage left to repair.

"No I don't." Zero said defiantly, "I'm fine. Just a few little scratches, that's all."

"Zero, Storm Eagle's right. You—"

"I'm fine." Zero repeated.

"But—"

"I'm FINE."

"You're embarrassed about almost loosing the fight with Boomer, aren't you?" Storm Eagle asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm fi—wait, what? No I'm not! And I don't need any repairs! Besides, there isn't any time for that. We have to hurry if we're going to find Hotaru."

"Which Mavericks are left, Storm Eagle?" X asked.

"Only two: Sting Chameleon and Launch Octopus."

"Then let's split up. I'll take one, you take the other."

"I'm not built to operate underwater." Storm Eagle explained, "So I'll find Sting."

"Underwater?" X questioned, "Launch's base is underwater?"

"Yes. He is an octopus, after all."

"Then Hotaru can't be there."

"Launch can function both underwater and on land. It is very possible that he could've come here to kidnap Hotaru; and it's also possible that he could have taken her back to his base. The area is full of submarines, all built by the Maverick forces. It's worth checking into."

So Storm Eagle gave X the coordinates to Launch Octopus's base (as well as Sting Chameleon's just in case), and then headed in the opposite direction towards Sting's headquarters in the forest. Zero set off in search of Sigma's fortress again. None of the three could take their minds off of Hotaru; they were all too worried about her. Especially X.

* * *

Mechanical seahorses, fish, and sea serpents were only some of the obstacles X had to face in Launch Octopus's undersea world. He also had to put up with a few submarines and a small, missile-launching ship—all of which were being controlled remotely. Needless to say, it was more than just troublesome to find Launch. It was an enormous pain in the—well, I'm sure you get the idea. And it made it even worse that X had Hotaru on his mind the entire time; it only made the underwater trek seem even longer. But eventually, he met up with the eight-armed menace of the ocean: Launch Octopus himself. And of course, the first thing that came from X's mouth was: "Where's Hotaru?" Or, at least, that's what he _meant _to say; but during that brief moment he had completely forgotten that he wasn't on land. By trying to speak, he only ended up filling his mouth with foul, salty seawater, much to the amusement of Launch Octopus. Launch didn't need to speak to show his mirth; the look in his eyes was enough.

Launch gave X the "you're going down" gesture, and a silent, underwater battle began…

* * *

"Ohh, would you STOP pounding on that door already?" Sting Chameleon hissed, "It's beginning to get on my nerves, it is!"

Hotaru ignored Sting's words and continued to beat on the door. She knew by now, of course, that she wouldn't be able to get it open, but she still couldn't let herself stop trying.

Then, to her amazement, the door slid open. Had she done it? Had she actually succeeded?

Not really…

As soon as the door had opened, she found that she was staring into the glowing red eyes of a tall, purple reploid. There was an incredibly large gun upon his shoulder, and on his helmet (which covered so much that even his eyes hardly showed through) was the mark of a Maverick.

"Trying to escape, are you?" The reploid questioned with an amused chuckle.

Hotaru didn't answer. She couldn't. She couldn't even move. There was something about this reploid that was extraordinarily frightening, although she was unsure of whether it was his voice, his eyes, or something else. It wasn't the gun on his shoulder, either; it was just something about _him._

"You can take down Flame Mammoth, but you can't break down this little door? Maybe you won't be so useful to us after all. Oh well. I still have orders to follow."

Hotaru darted away from the reploid as he tried to grab hold of her arm. She stopped running, though, when she realized that she was running towards Sting Chameleon; she was trapped. Oh, how she would give anything to have her transformation pen right now!

"Fine." The reploid said, placing his hand on top of his gun, "We can do this the hard way, if that's what you want!"

The reploid fired an orb of yellow-orange electricity from his gun. Hotaru tried to escape it, but it was too fast for her to dodge. She screamed as it struck her. A wave of electricity danced all over her body for a moment before she lost consciousness and collapsed. The purple attacker stared at her in surprise.

"That shouldn't have knocked her out like that," he said, "It couldn't even do that to X! All it should've done is paralyzed her."

"Sigma might be wrong about her, Vile, he might." Sting said, "She doesn't seem all that powerful to me; I got her here with no trouble at all, I did!"

"Be quiet." Vile commanded curtly, "I don't like the way you talk. And you should know better than to speak of your leader that way! Lord Sigma is never wrong!"

"Yes, sir, yes! I am sorry, I am!" Sting stammered, shrinking back into the corner in response to the fierceness of Vile's voice.

Without another word, Vile picked up Hotaru and prepared to leave. As soon as he lifted her, he realized that she was a lot lighter than he had expected. Without even so much as a nod in Sting Chameleon's direction, he headed towards the doors that led out of the chamber. Sting was quite disappointed that a reward for his success was never even mentioned; he had been looking very forward to one.

'_The shock overwhelmed this girl far more than it should've,'_ Vile thought suspiciously as he walked out of Sting Chameleon's quarters and into the forest. '_And she seems much lighter than a reploid should. Is it possible…? Could she be…? No…_' Vile forced the thought out of his mind and teleported away to Sigma's fortress, with Hotaru still sleeping silently in his arms.

* * *

X had figured out by now that Hotaru was probably not anywhere near Launch Octopus's base, so he wanted to leave as soon as possible to search elsewhere. But he had to take Launch down first.

Fighting underwater was no easy task. X wasn't as agile underwater as he was on land; the water slowed him down a great deal. But Launch was having no such trouble, as he was built for swift underwater maneuvers. He could swim to the other side of the room so quickly it was almost as if he had teleported there. And if he spun around fast enough, it would cause a whirlpool that would pull X closer to him. Not that Launch needed X to be close—for he could also fire heat-seeking missiles that X couldn't avoid no matter how hard he tried. There was no denying it: Launch was winning this battle. X regretfully wished that he had thought to ask Storm Eagle about Launch's weakness. But since he hadn't asked, he'd have to find out on his own.

As X tried to dodge missiles and escape the currents of whirlpools, he thought about what Launch's weakness could be. Obviously, it couldn't be fire. Even if it was, X couldn't use it while he was underwater. And since water conducts electricity, Spark Mandrill's Electric Spark was out of the question too. Throwing a boomerang would be too difficult underwater as well, and Storm Eagle's Storm Tornado was likely to cause a whirlpool (and that was the last thing X needed). That only left his buster gun (which hadn't been working well so far) or Armored Armadillo's Rolling Shield.

X switched to the Rolling Shield immediately and fired at Launch Octopus. Launch had fired a horde of missiles at the exact same time, though, and the two weapons collided. The missiles were destroyed while the Rolling Shield went on and struck Launch, who hadn't been expecting such a thing to happen. Neither had X, actually—but now that he knew, he had the advantage. And that meant that this battle had finally turned around!

And indeed it did; Launch Octopus didn't stand a chance against the Rolling Shield. Even though he was fast and the weapon was slow, it would still manage to catch him due to X's impeccable timing when firing it. And his missiles didn't do any good anymore, either, because X could easily destroy them now. The only thing he could think of to do was to create as many whirlpools as he could—but he couldn't do that either because he didn't have time to. He was too busy trying to escape from the Rolling Shield. And he was failing even at that.

Needless to say, this battle didn't last much longer. As time went on, Launch Octopus continued to get weaker and weaker. Finally, X could see that one more shot would take him down.

'_This,_' he thought as he prepared to fire, '_is for Hotaru!_'

Launch Octopus glared at X, not intending to go down so easily. In a final attempt to destroy X, he fired the remainder of his missiles all at once. Some of them did manage to hit X, but the Rolling Shield that X had fired at the exact same moment took out the rest of them. Launch tried to get out of the way of the Rolling Shield, but it only bounced off of the wall and rolled back towards him again. The Rolling Shield crashed into Launch, who broke out into a series of small explosions that would've surely been much larger if he hadn't been underwater. X found a piece of one of his tentacles and copied his missile-launching ability. After that, he went ashore and headed to where Storm Eagle said Sting Chameleon's base was.

* * *

"Storm Eagle? What are you doing here?" Sting Chameleon asked in surprise as Storm Eagle entered his chamber. "This is quite unexpected, it is! You should be manning your base at the airport, you should!"

"Sting," Storm Eagle said sternly, "Are you the one that took Hotaru?"

"Ho-who? OH! Yes, you mean that little girl Lord Sigma wanted, yes?"

Storm Eagle nodded. "Did you take her?"

"Yes, but Vile has already come and taken her to Lord Sigma's fortress, he has. You just missed him, you did! If you were hoping to get in on the reward for her capture, don't bother—there was no reward, there wasn't!"

"Do you know where Sigma's fortress is?"

"Lord Sigma still keeps the location a secret, he does. I'm sure I don't know any more than you do, I'm sure."

"Do you know why he wants Hotaru?"

"I don't have a clue, I don't. You sure are asking a lot of questions, you are! But why…?"

"I came here to take her from you." Storm Eagle said matter-of-factly.

"Ah! So you _were_ after a reward, you were!"

"No. I actually came to save her from whatever it is you Mavericks plan to do to her."

"I told you, already, I did! I don't know what Lord Sigma's planning for—" Sting stopped in mid-sentence. It was as if Storm Eagle's words had just hit him square in the face. "Did you just say '_you Mavericks_'? But… you're one of us, you are! What did you mean by that?"

"I'm not a Maverick anymore, Sting." Storm Eagle told him. "I'm a Maverick Hunter now."

There was a moment of complete silence before Sting finally responded.

"Well, well, well… I never would've thought a high-ranking Maverick like you would turn out to be a traitor; no, I never would've thought!" Sting then narrowed his eyes maliciously. "This makes us enemies, it does. I hope you had fun being a Hunter, I do; because you are about to retire, you are!"

Sting Chameleon leapt onto the wall, fired three needle-like objects at Storm Eagle from his tail, and vanished. Only one of the needles actually hit its target; it pierced right through Storm Eagle's breastplate and cut into his internal circuitry. Instinctively, Storm Eagle clutched at the spot where the needle had shot through, as if doing so would somehow stop the immense pain that the needle had caused. It felt as though a white-hot iron blade had been stabbed into his body—he couldn't believe that the real source of the pain was only a needle that was barely even two inches long!

"You don't stand a chance against me, you don't!" Sting Chameleon's voice rang from out of nowhere. Like a real chameleon, he was able to blend into his surroundings. But he didn't do it by changing colors; he was equipped with a state-of-the-art cloaking device that could make him completely invisible. "You were built from an extremely lightweight metal, you were; my Chameleon Sting can easily penetrate it, it can!"

Sting Chameleon was right. Storm Eagle had been built of light materials to enhance his flying capabilities. The less his armor weighed him down, the more agile he could be in the air. Unfortunately, this light armor greatly reduced his defense.

"It won't be long now, it won't," Sting's voice said surely, "You can't last much longer against my Chameleon Sting, you can't!"

"Show yourself, you cowardly lizard!" Storm Eagle shouted furiously, "An honorable fighter never hides from his opponent!"

"Honor!" Sting Chameleon exclaimed, showing himself at last. He was clinging to the wall on the other side of the room now. "You are a traitor to Lord Sigma's army, you are! And yet, you dare to try and tell ME about honor, you do! HA!"

Storm Eagle used his Storm Tornado to try and knock Sting Chameleon off of the wall. But he didn't loose his grip at all. Not even slightly.

"I was built for climbing, I was." Sting Chameleon said simply, "I can't be knocked down by a little breeze like that, I can't." Sting laughed as he disappeared once again. Storm Eagle looked around the room for any signs of movement, but he couldn't see anything at all. Then, suddenly, three more stingers shot out from nowhere and one struck Storm Eagle's tornado blaster. It wouldn't be able to fire anymore (not that it had been of much use anyway). Another of the stingers hit his left shoulder, and the third one struck him in the right leg just above his knee.

The battle had just begun and Storm Eagle was already in so much pain that he wanted to collapse. How could such tiny needles cause so much pain? A few more of Sting's attacks and Storm Eagle really did collapse. The stingers had caused so much damage to his circuits that he was on the verge of a breakdown. At this point, Sting Chameleon ceased firing his stingers and began to use his bladed tongue to lash at the beaten-down bird instead.

"You must tell me, you must," Sting Chameleon said, stopping the painful torture for the moment, "You know your weakness (your one weakness!) is my Chameleon Sting, you do. And yet you still tried to face me, you did! Why…?"

"To save Hotaru." Storm Eagle said weakly. "A human like her doesn't belong in the hands of Mavericks like you."

"Human?" Sting shouted, "The girl was HUMAN, she was? You would rescue a filthy human, you would? That makes your treachery even worse; I'll show you what happens to human-loving cretins like you, I will!"

Storm Eagle braced himself for another series of blows from Sting Chameleon's tongue, but this time, it was Sting's turn to be attacked. He let out a shriek as a bladed boomerang struck him in the back of his neck. Both he and Storm Eagle looked to where the boomerang had come from.

X was standing in the doorway with the barrel of his buster gun aimed directly at Sting Chameleon. He had used the technique he had copied from Boomer Kuwanger: the Boomerang Cutter.

"X!" Storm Eagle exclaimed gladly.

"Looks like you need some help, Storm Eagle." X said.

"Megaman X!" Sting Chameleon said with a grin, "If I didn't get a reward for capturing that little human brat, then I'm sure to get one for destroying you, I am!"

"Hotaru? Where is she?" X shouted.

"Gone." Sting cackled.

You can imagine, of course, what X thought when he heard that. All in one instant, he felt a strange mixture of despair, fury, and hatred. He felt despair for loosing Hotaru. He was furious with himself for arriving too late to save her. And he felt hatred towards the Mavericks for causing the whole mess in the first place.

Mavericks.

Like.

STING!****

Sting Chameleon was almost as defenseless against the Boomerang Cutter as Storm Eagle had been against the Chameleon Sting. Even with his cloaking device, he was having a hard time evading X's attacks, as the boomerangs flew all over the room. But Sting still fought back. He shot stingers from his tail at every chance he got, and lashed at X with his tongue whenever he was close enough. But X clearly had the advantage in this battle; Sting Chameleon was taken down in no time at all.

"Lord Sigma will destroy you all, he will…!" Sting said furiously (though weakly) as he tried to stay on his feet. "Your luck will run out… it's only a matter of time until you Hunters finally get what you deserve for protecting the humans… only a matter of time…" At that point, Sting found he could no longer hold himself up. The chameleon's legs gave in and he collapsed, his armor clanking noisily as it collided with the floor.

"Are you okay, Storm Eagle?" X questioned, going to help him up.

"I'm fine," Storm Eagle replied as he struggled to stand, "But Hotaru… we have to rescue her before—"

"Storm Eagle…" X said sadly, "Didn't you hear what Sting Chameleon said? Hotaru is—"

"Gone. I know. Vile took her away just before I arrived."

"What? You mean she's not…? Is she really still…?" X let out a breath of relief. But then he realized just what all of this meant. Vile had her. And X was sure he knew where Vile had taken her, too. "No! He must have taken her to the fortress! But that means… that means Sigma has her!"

Storm Eagle nodded gravely. "Our only hope of saving her now is finding that fortress—and soon."

"Let's go back to headquarters." X suggested, "Maybe Zero has found something by now. And as for you, it looks like a few repairs are in order."

* * *

Zero looked around. Everything was tinged with the pinks and oranges of the sunset. Because of the light, his armor seemed to be a completely different shade of red, and his hair, usually the color of molten gold, looked instead like a stream of caramel.

Zero knew that it wouldn't be much use to continue searching in the dark. It would be best to head back to headquarters and return to his quest in the morning. But what about Hotaru? Could she stand to wait that long?

As Zero wondered what he should do, he found himself looking up into darkening sky. A few stars were beginning to show themselves, but they weren't very bright yet. His eyes wandered across the sky and happened to fall upon a dark, bulky mass floating in the sky over the eastern horizon. At first he thought it might be a cloud, but that was highly unlikely because there weren't any other clouds in the sky. Besides that, it was too dark to be an ordinary cloud, and it had an unusual shape to it. Because of how far away it was, Zero couldn't make out its shape exactly. But it was tall and had pointed stalks high up towards the top of it. In fact, the more he stared at it, the more Zero began to think that those pointed stalks looked very much like…

"Towers!" He exclaimed even though no one was around to hear. "Those things at the top are towers! It's a floating fortress!"

Now unless it was suddenly fashionable for ordinary people to own floating buildings, that massive citadel could only belong to one person—that is, if he could be called a person. It would probably be more fitting to call him a monster.

"I've found it." Zero said, still in somewhat of a shock. "I finally found Sigma's fortress!"


End file.
